Traveling bodies such as electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) that are loaded with a secondary cell rotate the motor by using power stored in the secondary cell to drive the wheels. From the viewpoint of environmental safeguard, the traveling bodies running by power stored in the secondary cell are desired to become widely used, since they hardly exhaust environmentally infective material as nitrogen oxide and carbon dioxide.
The electric vehicles traveling by power of the secondary cell have to be charged when the charged capacity of the secondary cell decreases. Generally, to charge such electric automobiles, the electric vehicles are connected with a power feeder at charging stations or at home. This charging method damages the connection due to wear-out, etc., not to obtain enough contact force and therefore requires maintenance to obtain enough contact force. Furthermore, this charging method may cause sparks in the connection and cannot therefore be used in an explosion-proof area. To solve these problems, a method of charging an electric vehicle in a noncontact manner has been proposed, in which the coil provided in the electric vehicle is aligned with that in a certain place at a charging station, etc. to generate power by electromagnetic induction (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).